


Shrek Meets Ness

by MsNessandLanky



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNessandLanky/pseuds/MsNessandLanky
Summary: Shrek gets a nasty surprise at his swamp. He can't handle the marshy surprise that is Ness.





	Shrek Meets Ness

Shrek was walking through his swamp one day when he noticed that the grass was on fire. He gasped as he was wondering what was going on. Suddenly the big green ogre looked towards his mud pit, gasping to see a young PSI powered boy named Ness farting in his mud pool.

"WHAT ARE YA DOING IN MY SWAMP?" Shrek bellowed angrily as he approached Ness, towering over the young boy.

Ness was letting out bubbly farts as half of his body was covered in messy brown mud, smiling sheepishly as he waved. "Okay!"

"No, it's not okay!" Shrek stated as he cracked his hands together. "It's all ogre for you now!" He then bellowed loudly, with his roar being strong enough to send Ness blasting off into the sky, his blue shorts falling off his muddy body as it landed on Shrek's face, much to his disgust as he chucked the muddy shorts off, shaking his head. "I really hope that laddie wasn't forcing it... better out than in, but don't push too far..."


End file.
